It's all coming back to me now
by Try Me
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo get into a fight. One shot fic.


**Hello my faithful fans!** Sorry, just in a **piss and vinegar mood**. Anyway, just taking a break from the **hell I put myself into** with the next chapter of SAfe Place. **I own Shane** even though he isn't meantioned in this story. **Keep your cheering to a minimum. **_I just like to say I own him, because no one else would claim him when he's in public with Kyle or Matt. Even though we don't live close enough to hang out with them any more! ;( Stupid life makes you grow up and move apart from everything you've ever known just so you can grow up__. Anyway. Enough of my senseless rambles_. **I own notta** from the Lizzie McGuire Show. I'm not even fortunate enough to own this **beautiful song**. It's All Coming Back to Me Now belongs to Jim Steinman and the version I have is sang by Celine Dion. If you've never heard it you need to. It's a **beautiful love song** and she sings it so well. On with the show!

* * *

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_  
  
"I hate you! I just **HATE** you! **GET OUT**! **GET OUT NOW**!" I yelled at my husband Gordo.  
  
"Fine, if thats how you feel Lizzie, then I'm gone!" With those words he slammed the door.  
  
I immediately fell to the floor in sobs. How did this happen. I couldn't even remember what the fight was about. I hugged my arms around myself and stopped crying.  
  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_  
  
I got up off the floor and looked out the picture window of our home and started crying when I didn't see him. It was really pouring out and Gordo left without his jacket. Great when he came home he'd be sick.

* * *

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
_  
Weeks went by and Gordo didn't come home. I didn't even know what the stupid fight was about. I just wished he'd come home. I was done crying over it. Now I just wanted to get back to the normal routine and forget all about him. If he didn't want me then I didn't want him.

* * *

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(it's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_  
  
A couple of weeks went by when all I did was get up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, work some more, bathe, and go to sleep. Thats all I did in a day, and it kept me from thinking of Gordo.   
  
One day when I was getting up to eat something I heard him come in the door.  
  
"Lizzie." Was all he said.  
  
"Don't you Lizzie me you... you-" He grabed my hand I placed on my hip and pulled me to him. I forgot about the butterflies that got in my stomach when I was close to him.  
  
I brought my hand to his face. He really needed to shave, but it was nice to be this close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was about to give him a kiss, then I remembered that he left me for a month.  
  
_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things i'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby baby_  
  
I jerked away from him and looked him in the eye. "Don't think you can come in here and get me back without so much of an explaination."  
  
"Lizzie, come on."

* * *

**Series of Flashbacks**  
  
"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too Gordo"

Met by our first kiss.

* * *

"Do you Elizabeth McGuire take David Gordon to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and health, good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"   
  
"I do!"  
  
"Do you, David Gordon, take Elizabeth McGuire to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and health, good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do for that and even longer."

* * *

Our first magical time when the people three floors below our honeymoon suite were calling management to quiet us down.  
  
**End Flashbacks**

* * *

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_  
  
I couldn't stop myself. I just threw myself at him and kissed him and then hugged him while he whispered his I love yous in my ear. We were back in our little medow deep in the woods with all the sparkles and fireflies lighting up around us.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I need you. I can't live like this. I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_  
  
"But you left me. I was doing alright without you."  
  
"Lizzie, I'm so sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me too. I'm sorry I neglected you. Your always my number one. Not my job, not my movies, not my fans. You, nothing will ever take your place in my heart. I love you." Gordo cried grabbing my hand pulling me to him and kissing me again.  
  
_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(it's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_  
  
I pulled out of the kiss and looked at his tear stained face. "I love you too."  
  
He moved hhis hand to my back and we sat on the sofa where I kissed him again. These feeling I tried to throw away were overflooding my body and I didn't know how much more I could resist this.  
  
_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby_  
  
I felt all the fireworks and the passion I've felt for Gordo hitting me there was no escape from my feelings for him. They ran way too deep.  
  
We got up and headed to the bedroom.

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_  
  
Gordo pulled me in for another kiss and held me close. It felt so good to be back where I belonged. He took off my shirt while I took his off. We kept staring into each others eyes. I saw that he really loved me, and I knew that I really loved him.  
  
_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_  
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry. I'll never accuse you of not loving me again." I said tears filling up my eyes.  
  
"No Lizzie, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I love you and I promise to do my best to make you feel loved for the rest of your life." Gordo said kissing my trail of tears.  
  
I stepped out of the rest of my clothes. "I love you Gordo."  
  
"I love you too Lizzie." Gordo said pulling me to him.  
  
_(it's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(it's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(it's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(it's all coming back to me now)  
And if we..._  
  
He kissed me with all the love he felt for me. I raised my hand to his face. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer. Then we crawled into bed and made up.

* * *

Mushy and corny as hell I know, but it was a nice break from the hell I got myself into on the next chapter of SAfe Place. You know, I'm planning my own wedding and I still don't know anything about them, or even what the hell an event coordinator is. Any who don't even ask, this is a **one chapter story**. No new chapters! I don't care who you are or how big your daddy is. Cause no matter I'm still more important to me and my daddy will always be bigger. He can beat up The Rock. LOL Just playing! This is still a one chapter story! **NO EXCEPTIONS**!


End file.
